


Far Too Young To Die

by whatfandom



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Post Panic! Split, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based off of Panic! At the Disco's song "Far too Young to Die"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Young To Die

I watched, just watched, as Ryan got up, stared at me, long and hard, before giving me one last, soft kiss. He walked out of the room and that was it. There was nothing else to it. I knew it. No, I didn’t.

I shattered; I shattered into a million pieces, standing tall in the middle of my living room, feeling as if weighted to the floor. I felt myself crumble further as I heard the door close, behind Ryan, behind my entire life.

We had been lovers for two years; friends for longer. _Best_ friends, I corrected my subconscious. Ryan wasn’t just my friend, or the lyricist and guitar player of the band, or my boyfriend ( _ex_ boyfriend, I corrected myself again; Ryan left me). Ryan was my best friend, even more than that really. Ryan was the one person in my whole life that let me be me; he wasn't concerned with my appearance or my sexuality (he only cared about _his_ sexuality and _his_ appearance).

I never thought this would happen, I never thought he would do this to me.  I always thought he was the one person that would be there until the end, not after the band ended, but until my end, his end, but never _our_ end. I always thought we would always be one big, romantic story.

It was too soon, what we had was too new. Or maybe, maybe it was that we were too young to fall this hard for each other; too young to love this hard at all. He was 23, but I was only 22. He was young, but I was younger. _I_ was the baby, I was the immature one, the one that Spencer still didn’t let drink too much coffee or I’d be bouncing off the walls. Ryan was the steady one. But he dumped me.

There I stood, in the middle of my living room, smashed into a million pieces as I heard Ryan’s car drive off into the distance, alone.

What we had was no longer thriving as it had been, instead, what we had was dead. But we were far too young to die.


End file.
